


Cleaning Day

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s04e02 The Game, Fic Challenge: Starsky cleans out the junk from Hutch's backseat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Musings from the Starsky/Hutch Original Bromance Facebook ship slash group





	Cleaning Day

Starsky pulls into Merle’s parking lot and walks towards Hutch’s car, dreading the task ahead of him. As he stands in front of it, he takes a deep breath, opens the door, and leans into the backseat.

He surveys the assorted junk his partner has amassed back there. _Starsky, this is not a garbage dump!_ , Hutch had haughtily insisted. Starsky reaches inside and picks up the soup can, turning it over in his hands. _Ryland’s Soup Company Clam Chowder_ , it proudly proclaimed.

He throws the can into the black garbage bag that he’s brought with him and begins to remove the rest of the assorted detritus. Two week-old newspapers, empty coffee cups, and used napkins join the soup can. Seeing something poking out from under the seat, Starsky reaches down and pulls it out, feeling the stiff, bumpy leather of the football that had been back there for at least three years now.

As he sees Merle approaching, Starsky squeezes his eyes shut in an effort to hold back the tears.

“It’s cleaned out,” Starsky says, handing Merle the keys. “Keep the money, I don’t want it.” Then, cradling the football under his arm, he turns and slowly walks away.


End file.
